


no title (Max Green x Ronnie Radke) *SMUT*

by xcarmenchaosx



Category: Escape the Fate (Band), Falling in Reverse, Violent New Breed (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Max is a bottom, Ronnie tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcarmenchaosx/pseuds/xcarmenchaosx
Summary: THIS IS REPOSTEDUPDATE: I changed the title cuz im working on a fic that has the same exact title but it fits better so like yeah....ronnie x max smut where they're like bffs and they have a project and then shit happens. just imagine 2014 ronnie and max doing the devils tango hehe. um yeah im lowkey proud of this one so yeah oh yeah ive seen maxs pp on youtube and it was really weird and im too gay for that so yeah thank god it was an accident phew that shit hurted my brain ack hehe its crackhead hours rn and i need sleep
Relationships: Max Green/Ronnie Radke
Kudos: 4





	no title (Max Green x Ronnie Radke) *SMUT*

**Author's Note:**

> I REPOSTED THIS ITS BAD XD

I walked over to Max's house. We have some stupid science project to do, but at least I got partnered up with my best friend.... and crush. Yup, I have a crush on my best friend. Will he ever find out? No, never.

  
I let myself in because Max always leaves the door unlocked. I could hear faint noises coming from upstairs. Maybe Max is listening to music. Holy shit, I was wrong! Max was fingering himself and moaning my name quietly. (what have i gotten myself into ;-;) I felt my skinny jeans get tighter as I walked up to him.

  
"Hey, Maxie.", I whispered seductively.

  
He instantly opened his eyes, blushing slightly.

  
"We've got some situations to fix, right, Maxie?", I asked.

  
Max nodded. "Please, Ronnie."

  
"Do you want to do this." (HEHE CONSENT IS SMECCI)

  
"Yes, please.", he breathed.

  
I took off all of my clothes, tossing them to the corner, before kissing Max. He quickly got on his knees for me. He looked up at me with those innocent green eyes and kitty-licked my tip. (THE TIP LOOKS LIKE A FUCKIN ERASER ON A PENCIL)

  
"Stop teasing me.", I said, more like ordered.

  
I gasped when Max started deep-throating me like a pornstar.

  
"Where'd you learn how to do that?", I asked.

  
He shrugged since his mouth was a bit full at the moment.

  
I was close to cumming, but I pulled out.

  
Max pouted and looked at me sadly. "I was almost finished with you."

  
"Don't worry, Maxie."

  
I kissed him roughly and pushed him onto the bed. My tongue trailed around his nippels. (why???!!!) Max shivered when I sucked his soft spot on his neck.

  
I looked down at his d.i.c.k and smirked. "I made you that hard, right", I asked.

  
He nodded embarrassedly. "Yes, Ronnie, you did.", he mumbled.

  
I grabbed his length and stroked it.

  
"O-oh my god, I'm gonna c-cum.", Max stuttered out.

  
"Nope, not yet.", I told him and took my hand away.

  
I kneeled in front of Max and started sucking him.

  
"Ronnie, please let me cum.", he begged.

  
I pulled away and chuckled. "Oh, Maxie, you're so needy."

  
His face turned a bit red and he frowned. "You're such a tease."

  
"Get on the bed.", I ordered.

  
Max did as I said, making me smile. I love being in control.

  
I eventually found some lube and a condom because there's no way I'm getting some disease. I slipped the condom on and lubed up my fingers. As I prepped Max, he shook under me.

  
"Ronnie, hurry up!", he whined.

  
"Fine.", I said before pushing into him.

  
Max bit his lip, trying not to make any noise.

  
"Maxie, it's okay to make noise.", I assured. "I want to hear you."

  
He nodded and moaned loudly when I hit his prostate. "Fuck, Ronnie!"

  
I leaned down and left more love bites all over his neck and chest.

  
"Ronnie, please let me cum!", he pleaded.

  
"Do it, Maxie.", I groaned.

  
Max screamed as we both came. I pulled out and tossed the condom in the trash.

  
Max sighed softly. "That felt so good, Ronnie."

  
"Max, I like you.", I blurted out.

  
Max grinned and cuddled up against me. "I like you too, Ronnie."

  
"Boyfriends?"

  
"Boyfriends."

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorryy lol


End file.
